justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Supermodel
“'Supermodel'” is an unreleased song by Justin Bieber featuring Tyga. Soundz confirmed that the song wouldn't be released: "that was the old him, he's matured a lot" but changed his mind. The song has been heard on parties/radios but still hasn't officially released. Supermodel was played at a Grammys party on February 8, 2015 and Kylie Jenner's radio station exclusively played the song. Soundz released a mix on soundcloud which had Supermodel, not the full song just the first verse, the 2nd one and the hook, he also played some of Tyga's old version verse. When Soundz promoted his album "AquaBlue" he said he would drop something on his IGTV and, on September 1, 2018, posted a video of him playing basketball with Infectious and Supermodel playing in the background. Audio * https://soundcloud.com/urp97km8rytv/supermodel-feat-tyga (edit, some of Tyga’s part is LQ) * Justin Bieber and DJ Tay James at Grammy weekend after party * Soundz' Snapchat (April 14, 2016) * Soundz' Snapchat (April 14, 2016) * Soundz' Snapchat (April 14, 2016) * Tyga's part * Soundz' Snapchat (2015) * DJ Hustle Talks To Justin Bieber & Ryan Friedlinghaus West Coast Customs Grand Opening Interview (2014) * Pierre Balian's Snapchat (2014) * Pierre Balian's Snapchat (2014) * Pierre Balian's Snapchat (2014) * Pierre Balian's Snapchat (2014) * DJ Tay James (2014) Performances * OMNIA Nightclub (April 14, 2015) Lyrics Justin Bieber Woah ah, woah ah, woah ah You can be my supermodel (supermodel) You can be my supermodel (supermodel) You can be my supermodel (supermodel) Oh the way you strut your shit You can be my supermodel (supermodel) Oh I wanna take your pic 1: Justin Bieber Oh it's like 3 in the morning And you see me looking at ya Ooh I just can't control it Come over here so I can see you better I don't want you to leave Baby you and me should be together Spend the night with me yeah Justin Bieber I'm talking 'bout first class treatment babe Starting this evening baby Tell me what you need and I'll pay Even though I know that you don't need anything I'm talking 'bout first class treatment babe Starting this evening baby Tell me what you need and I'll pay Even though I know that you don't need anything Justin Bieber You could be my supermodel (supermodel) The way you strut your shit You can be my supermodel (supermodel) Oh I wanna take your pic 2: Justin Bieber I can pick you up in the Rolls Royce Anywhere you wanna go it's your choice Promise that I'm nothing like them other boys Soundz drop that beat just to make noise Just to make noise Soundz drop that beat just to make noise Just to make noise Soundz drop that beat just to make noise Justin Bieber I'm talking 'bout first class treatment babe Starting this evening baby Tell me what you need and I'll pay Even though I know that you don't need anything I'm talking 'bout first class treatment babe Starting this evening baby Tell me what you need and I'll pay Even though I know that you don't need anything Justin Bieber You could be my supermodel (supermodel) The way you strut your shit You can be my supermodel (supermodel) Oh I wanna take your pic 3: Tyga Ah, got a lotta A-list leases on the collar I just pull up and park like play grounding Bet you'd do anything for a one nighter Bet I can make your friend freak like a circus lion My heart lyin', got the fifty angels easy on us Car taligating, leather seats vibrating Stop the fugazi, I know that you want it Your legs will stop shaking Oh watch till the bass kick in You get ready for that drama and my girl walk in all lookin' Tryna save the contact, while I (?) Next I'll have some of that, yeah, yeah it taste good, good Put that back, you know that I came for the models and the drinks, babe Let me see that lil waist and the drink boo, come pose for my camera (?) Justin Bieber You could be my supermodel (supermodel) The way you strut your shit You can be my supermodel (supermodel) Oh I wanna take your pic Alternative version Tyga posted a snippet of an alternative version on Snapchat on January 1, 2016.[https://twitter.com/Bieberlisciouss/status/683093041775783937 Twitter - @JBCrewdotcom Justin is featured in a snippet of a song that tyga (lamboluxury) on snapchat posted] This version was supposed to be official released on Tyga's upcoming mixtape "BitchImTheShit2", but was cancelled because Tyga couldn't clear it on time. Lyrics Pretty I mean pretty exactly where I'm from Ah you still with me? I'm your new bad boy ball no biggie Refrences Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs